The present invention relates to the releasable mounting in dynamo-electric machines of resilient brush arms which electrically connect commutator or slip-ring brushes to respective lead terminals.
Conventionally, the arms are not releasably mounted, but are either integrally formed with the terminals or are rigidly fixed thereto by, for example, riveting. However, these arrangements suffer from the important disadvantage that the entire brush arm/terminal unit has to be replaced in the event of its failure or wear, which inevitably means breaking one or more of the electrical connections (such as soldered joints) between the terminals and their respective leads. A further disadvantage is that the arms are prone to being accidentally bent during assembly, with the result that the brushes bear against, say, the commutator too lightly, or at the wrong position, or even lose contact with the commutator altogether.